


Dangerous

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa presses a little yellow card into her hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2004

"Christine Dale."

Smooth, blunt hair cut. Blond highlights. A well manicured hand pressing in to her own, holding a little too tight. Grey suit. Cream coloured blouse. Perfume.

"Tom told me I should be able to find you here."

Christine pulled her bag closer to her, as if could protect her from this woman. "Tom? Tom Quinn? Do you know Tom."

"Everyone knows Tom. Everyone knows you, too, Christine." The woman smoothed an imaginary tangle from her hair and looked at the people moving around them. She was looking for something – someone.

"Have you heard from Tom? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He sent me to find you. Told me you might be in some trouble."

"What do you mean?"

The woman pressed a small yellow card into her hand, her fingernails digging into Christine's skin. "Come over at nine."

"What if I don't want to?" Christine folded the card into the palm of her hand, examining the clear black writing.

"Come anyway." The woman smiled, a pure shark smile. "Believe me, you'll want to be there."

"How do you know what I like?" Christine looked down at the card and back up again.

But the woman had disappeared into the colourful, swirling crowd. Christine searched the area quickly, be she was no where to be seen. She was gone.

 

The door opened before Christine had a chance to ring the bell. She stepped inside, ignoring the man who slipped past her out into the street.

"I knew you would come."

Christine looked up at the woman coming down the stairs. "I know who you are."

"I didn't think it would take you this long to remember me." Tessa stretched out her hand. Her fingernails were red now. "We have met before."

"Tom told me you were dangerous."

"Yes. Well." Tessa looked at the floor, the corners of her lips raised like she was caught in her own personal joke. "We all know about Tom Terrific, don't we. Got all caught up in the system. Let the power go to his head. Shot his boss . . ." She laughed.

"What do you want?"

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were the CIA's brightest star. Shouldn't you have figured it out by now?"

Christine crossed her arms. "I'm blonde. Enlighten me."

"Why, it's perfectly obvious." She ran her tongue across her teeth, quickly. "I want you."

"You went to all this trouble just for sex." Christine shook her head. "You're trying too hard."

"I thought you might be a challenge." She adjusted her face in a look of mock disappointment. "I like a challenge. Wouldn't want to hop into bed with someone who was easy."

Christine stepped forward and wrapped a hand around Tessa's arm. "I never said it would be easy."

Tessa placed a hand over Christine's, her fingers tightening. "Easy tiger," she laughed and pulled Christine closer, until their faces were just inches apart. "What do you want?"

"Power. Influence." Christine smiled. "A house in the country, surrounded by roses."

Tessa kissed hard, like it was a battle. She pushed Christine backwards, up against the wall, her fingers working to pull Christine's blouse upwards, her hand cupping around Christine's breast. "I'm sure we can arrange that." Her voice was husky with a hint of a growl. Christine felt a shiver run through her body as Tessa's fingers pulled at the waist of her pants. "I can arrange a lot of things."

Christine smiled. "Tom said you were dangerous."

Tessa kissed her again. "Yes." She entangled her fingers through Christine's hair and put her mouth to Christine's ear. "Tom was a very smart man."


End file.
